A new student at Hogwarts
by Tish1688
Summary: What if Alice is a transfer student at Hogwarts? She lost a bet of Edward. She meets a certain girl named Hermione. What will happen between them? FemmSlash. Just something I wanted to try ..  HIATUS
1. Prologue: Suggestion

**Prologue: Suggestion**

Alice POV

"Ugh, why I have lost this stupid bet of Edward," Alice sighed she was standing for Hogwarts.

She was standing next to Carlisle. They were about to enter Hogwarts.

"Haha, I can't believe you've lost the bet," Carlisle sniggered.

_~Flashback~ _

"You want to bet Alice?" Edward asked.

"Sure about what?" Alice grimaced.

"Ah, we last talked about a school in England named Hogwarts. The Volturi asked us to investigate the school and find out what is so special about that school.

Aro really wants to know more about magic and how it works there. He thinks the school is very interesting.

He might consider the school to be ally of the Volturi," Edward explained.

"Yeah, I know about it and Carlisle is also very curious about the school.

So he agreed with Aro and told us we were the most likely candidates to transfer to Hogwarts," Alice said.

"You know, I don't want to leave Forks, because I will not leave Bella alone anymore.

What happened last year was horrible. She tried to kill herself, because of me," Edward hissed.

"Calm down, she wasn't trying to kill herself. She was cliff diving with Jacob. I didn't know he was a werewolf.

When she is around Jacob, I can't see her anymore. You know that, so when I thought she jumped off the cliff,

I presumed she was dead, but I wanted to be sure. That's why I came back to Forks. But it was you to make that stupid mistake," Alice shouted.

"I know it was my mistake to believe the stupid werewolf." Edward angrily said.

Alice & Edward were in the kitchen. They were waiting for the rest of the Cullens to return from their hunting trip.

"Just get to the point! You said you wanted a bet, so tell me what you want," Alice irritately said.

"I want a car race with you. If you lose you need to go to Hogwarts and if I lose I will go to that stupid school.

You already broke up with Jasper, so there's nothing to keep you here", Edward quietly whispered the last sentence.

"What did you just say?!" Alice jumped up and she was ready to kill Edward.

"It isn't that I decided to be gay!

I just got the feeling that I didn't like boys as I used to be and I discovered that I like girls more.

Jasper could feel that I wasn't in love with him anymore. Don't you dare to say I stole his power somehow?

He also has my power now. I think it was a strange bonding thing, that we are bond to be best friends forever.

So I don't see the point you are making," Alice said and tried to contain her anger.

"Okay, just calm down. I'm just saying that you've hurt Jasper a lot.

He still is not over it yet. Every time I see Jasper I can feel and see the pain in his eyes," Edward explained.

"I know I see it everyday, but I also realize that I'm not his soul mate, I can feel it.

I just have the feeling that there is someone else in this world that could make Jasper very happy, but I'm not the right person.

And I feel there is another destined soul mate for me out there. Jasper just needs time to heal," Alice explained she was about to burst out of tears.

"I know how you feel. It just hurts me to see Jasper in this state.

So depressed like his early years as vampire. I think its better that you're not around anymore.

So Jasper can move on with his life and tries to forget about you. You've decided to be best friends with him. And you think it's somehow bonded," Edward sighed.

Alice sits down again and tried to calm down. She asked when the race was and Edward said the race was tomorrow morning.

They were starting at the foot of the mountain and the finish line was in the meadow. Edward also said that they didn't have to tell the whole reason behind the bet to everyone.

Alice looked up and she walked to the front door and opened it.

She surprised Jasper with a fierce hug, Jasper couldn't breathe, and Alice quickly let him go and apologized to him.

The rest of the Cullens entered the house. Edward asked how the hunting trip was.

They said it was just fine. Carlisle took Esme's hand and walked to the living room and the rest followed.

Once they were all seated on the couches.

Edward cleared his throat and told the whole story about he and Alice wanted to make a bet.

So they can decide who was going to Hogwarts for a period of time.

Esme was rather surprised about the suggestion, but she eventually agreed.

Rosalie didn't care very much so she agreed and so the rest of the Cullens.

Carlisle, as head of the family, found it was a brilliant idea to solve this problem and so the race was on the next morning.

* * *

Ah so tell me what you think ^^ Please read & review ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Welcoming

**Chapter 1: Welcoming **

Alice POV

"Shall we go inside and have a wonderful tour around the school," Carlisle suggested.

"Please take me home! I don't want to stay here," Alice pouted.

In fact she was kind of excited to go to this school, but she wasn't in the mood now.

"A bet is a bet. So suck it up. Let's go and don't be such a crybaby now," Carlisle teased and took Alice by her hand and dragged her to the castle.

_I hope this wasn't a bad mistake I made. Oh please Jasper be safe at home. Don't be such a pussy. Come on Alice you can do it. Let's get this over with. I can kill Edward afterwards when I returned home. Somehow I can feel this is going to be an interesting experience._

Once they entered the castle there was a man standing waiting for them. The man was old, tall and thin.

He had long silver/grey hair and a long beard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school," the man said and gave Carlisle a handshake and greeted Alice with a bow and Alice just smiled.

"Thank you; I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my daughter Alice Cullen," Carlisle said and turned to face Alice.

Alice gave Dumbledore a handshake and she was pleased to meet the headmaster of the school.

Dumbledore suggested they go to his office; they followed Dumbledore to his office.

Once seated in the office both Carlisle & Alice were amazed by the beautiful surroundings. They were in a large and beautiful circular room with windows, at least one of which faces east with a view of some of the mountains surrounding the castle.

The walls of the office are covered with portraits. Dumbledore saw their amazement in their eyes and cleared his throat. Alice & Carlisle turned to face him.

"I'm glad you like my office, but let's get done to business. It's not usual that we have a transfer student.

But it is a pleasant surprise for a change in this school. Still it's extraordinary, because the student isn't a wizard but a vampire.

We never had a vampire at this school before and as transfer student on top of that. Alice you're making Hogwarts history!" Dumbledore exclaimed while clapping his hands.

Alice tensed up a little feeling the strange mood and she felt somewhat uncomfortable about what the headmaster said. Dumbledore saw it and clapped once again in his hands.

"Okay, now let's have a serious conversation about your transfer. I assume that you drink human blood to survive," he asked.

"Actually no, we consider ourselves as vegetarian vampires, because we only drink animal blood. We need to go hunting once or twice in a week, but it can be more often, it just depends how we are feeling. We do eat human food, but that's just to pretend we are human.

Just to be sure, nobody knows that we are vampires. As you can see we are very pale, so we are easily stand out in a crowd. If you look closely at our eyes you see we have golden eyes instead of red eyes. It's a sign that we only drink animal blood," Carlisle explained.

Dumbledore just threw his hands in the air and started clapping and laughing.

"That's just marvelous and interesting to know, because I didn't know there were vampires like you guys in this world.

I never imagined I would know such thing at my age. How about I suggest I will let you hunt in the Forbidden Forest two times a week to satisfy your hunger. If necessary a couple of more times a week.

But on two conditions; one is that you promise me you won't hunt magical creatures down and second you are always companied with Hagrid, our groundkeeper," he said and gave Alice a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for your kind offer, I gladly accept it," Alice sincerely said. She was glad the headmaster was just a gentle man and very understanding person.

"I was wondering Alice, why you chose this school to be transferred at." Dumbledore asked.

"As you know we're vampires, we don't age. We keep this appearance for our eternity life... My parents decided it was time to move again, because it was a long time we stayed at Forks. We're moving once 4/5 years, so that the humans don't notice us that we don't age.

My parents decided to go on a honeymoon again around the world. So I won't see them for a year. I decided to go to this school for a period of time. When we found a new place, we will move to that place.

I'm a curious person, I have read things about your school and I thought it would be interesting if I can perform magic. So here I am. I'm just a person who likes to explore things and learn new things.

As for my brothers and sister they have their own plans and activities, so they won't be a bother to me," Alice explained.

Dumbledore listened to the story and agreed to it Hogwarts was the place to be if you wanted to learn magic.

Carlisle was relieved that Dumbledore bought Alice's story and he gladly accept Alice as a student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told a lot how the school system works and what the school rules are. The students were divided in four different houses. The houses compete to each other throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, to win the House Cup.

He talked about Quidditch and a lot of different stuff. It's was about time for the opening ceremony for the new school year.

"Let's go to the opening ceremony, so Miss Alice Cullen can be sorted in a house," Dumbledore said.

They left his office and were heading to the Great Hall. All students were waiting in the Great Hall for the new students to arrive…

* * *

Please R&R :)


	3. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

Hermione POV

All the students were seated at their respective tables. Everybody was gossiping about the new transfer student who was from America.

And it's rare that students transfer to Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting next to Ron & Harry.

Neville & Ginny were sitting at the opposite of her. Ron & Neville were in discussion about the transfer student.

"I wonder if the student is a girl," Ron dreamily said and Neville just nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked up and gave her best friend a glare.

_What is so special about a transfer student? I'm going to kill Ron if he doesn't shut up. I will hex his arse right away…_

"Please Ron, just stop this ridiculous behavior. It's just a student. I don't know why everybody is fussing about a stupid student," Hermione snapped.

"You're just jealous, because she might be even smarter than you," Ron hissed back and turned his back to Hermione.

Hermione was getting irritated by Ronald Weasley. She was about to protest when Harry interrupted her.

"Would you two please stop this childish bickering about something stupid, it's just a student for God's Sake.

He or she is just like us, a normal person who just wants to learn magic. I agree with Hermione, people should not fuss about something stupid," Harry said and told Ron to shut up his mouth.

-----

Then Dumbledore opened the Great Hall doors. He came in through the doors followed by Professor McGonagall with the Sorting Hat. A crowd of first years were following and they walked to the front of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore was standing behind the stool and was ready to begin his speech, then someone interrupted him and shouted were the transfer student was. Everybody began to shout, there was a whole ruckus in the Great Hall.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. Everybody was silent again.

"First of all I would like to welcome all the new students this year. As you may all know we have a special student this year. She is transferring to this school for a period of time, but I will get to her later on," Dumbledore said.

He first talked about the school rules. He introduced every teacher to the new students. Who were nervous, because they were waiting to be sorted by the Sorting Hat.

"Okay, I told you guys about our special guest. I'm honored to have her here at this school. She is quite a charming lady, but she is very special…" he said.

Everybody in the Great Hall began to whisper to each other.

_Why does Dumbledore say she is a special student. I just don't get it. God Ron is having daydreams again. I bet about that 'special student'…_

"Ah, well she is very special, because she isn't a normal student, she is a vampire…" he said and whispered the last word.

Almost everybody paled after hearing Dumbledore's words, even Snape was surprised about the words which have been spoken.

_What did he just say!!! The student is a VAMPIRE! How can Dumbledore accept her as a student at this school? It's just outrages. OMG, this is going to be a hell of a school year…_

"Is everybody over the shock? Okay, I made some rules for her she need to follow, but it isn't that important for you to know. Without further delay. I would like to welcome our special student Miss Alice Cullen," he said and gestured to the doors.

And everybody turned their faces to the doors. The doors opened…

------

A petite girl with pixie-like features entered the room followed by a man. She was quite thin, she had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows.

Her hair was short, spiky, and deep black. She was very pale, but she was very beautiful.

She moved gracefully and slowly to the front of the Great Hall. She just looked stunning in her uniform.

Every boy in the Great Hall visibly melted for Alice's appearance. The girl chuckled at the boys sights. All the girls were extremely jealous about Alice's looks and turned their back to her. The girl seemed that she didn't care at all.

Half way trough she stopped for a moment and everybody wondered what was wrong. The man quickly came by her side and whispered something to her.

_The girl looks amazing, but why do I have this strange feeling inside me. I feel there is something about that girl, she isn't a normal vampire. Why did she stop? Is there something wrong._

After a couple of minutes, the girl continued to walk to the front. She was nearing Hermione when she stopped again and glanced up Gryffindor's table. She was staring for a moment to Hermione's direction. The man took her hand and walked her to the front.

_Why is she glancing up at our table. The girl is very weird in my opinion. Still I have this weird feeling in my heart._

She was finally at the front of the Great Hall. She gave Dumbledore a handshake and she gave him two kisses on his cheek. Dumbledore, obvious surprised by her action, quickly cleared his throat and silenced everybody a second time.

* * *

Alice POV

_I'm about to enter the hall, with lots and lots people watching me. What's the big deal I'm used to it. I already feel there are mixed feelings in the hall. Thank god I can't read minds, I don't want to know what they're thinking now._

"Alice, the doors are opened. You can enter the hall now. Just be yourself and don't be afraid," Carlisle said and gave Alice a push forward.

"I know, but I'm not afraid. It's just a feel so many emotions at the same time I can't handle it well at the moment. But I think I just have to ignore it," Alice sighed.

Alice slowly walked to the front.

_Ah, now I know why the boys are acting excited. This is hilarious, you visibly can see they are melting for my looks. _

_Haha the girls are very jealous of me. I think this will be a hard time… Like I care I'm just here to learn something great about magic. _

_I sense that not everyone around likes me. That boy with blond hair in the back, but who cares he's just arrogant rich kid._

She looked around for a moment, then Alice's eyes turned black and she spaced out.

-------

A white church, I was standing next to a person. I can't see the person, everything is blurry. "Yes, I will marry you Mary Alice Brendon Cullen". What how does the person know my human name? WTF I'm going to marry this person right next to me??? My family and friends were standing beside me all smiling and congratulating me. Jasper gave me a huge smile and there was a girl by his side, but I couldn't see her face.

"Mom, please help me out," a girl's voice called out. "I'm coming dear, just a moment." I stood up and gave the unknown person a kiss on the cheek. And walked over to the small girl… What is this? I don't understand this vision at all…

-------

"Alice, wake up… Tell me what did you see? Is it something important?" Carlisle urgently asked.

"It's nothing," she said and shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk to the headmaster.

_What is this feeling I'm getting from that table. The students wear a uniform with lion as logo._

_ I really don't know if it has to do something about my weird vision._

She glanced up to Gryffindor's table. Carlisle took her hand and walked her to the front.

Alice was completely out of her element. She gave Dumbledore a handshake and two kisses on his cheek.

The headmaster clearly surprised by the act, quickly cleared his throat and everybody turned to face him again.

"With no more further delay. We are going to sort out all the new students in their new houses. When Professor McGonagall calls, you're going to sit at the front and the Sorting Hat will sort out in which house you will belong," Dumbledore said.

All the first year names were called and sorted in their respective houses. Each time when a student was sorted,

their houses tables are erupted in a applause.

_I hope I will get sorted in the house where I had my strange feeling. The students were wearing a lion as logo. _

_I really want to know what the feeling was. I hope I will make some friends there…_

"Alice Cullen, please stand forward," McGonagall called. Alice snapped out of her thoughts and walked to the stool.

Carlisle gave Alice a reassuring smile and hoped this school year is going to turn out just fine.

All the students and staff were very curious about the sorting place for Miss Alice Cullen.

_Oh god, it is time… _

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hmm.. In which house Alice will be sorted at ;).. LOL I'm on fire with writing this FIC XD

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Shocking News

**Chapter 3: Shocking news**

Alice POV/Hermione POV

Alice slowly walked to the stool and once set Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her.

_Oh god, I look hideous with this stupid hat on my head. This is my biggest fashion failure of all time. Carlisle is laughing at me and that's what you call a father. Isn't there another way, we can be sorted in our houses without this stupid hat on._

"Don't you dare to say such hurtful things to me young lady. I can hear your thoughts. I'm not a stupid hat. I am a hat full of wisdom," the Sorting Hat chanted.

_Damn it, now I have a person and a thing, who can hear my thoughts. Just my luck. Do I have some privacy around here?_

"Of course you have, but I have to admit you've a interesting mind to read. Hmmm… I just can't decide in which house you are going to be in. Do you want to share your little secret with us or shall I tell them about it," the Hat chimed.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just a vampire. There is nothing wrong about that," Alice sarcastically said and became a little irritated by the Sorting Hat.

Carlisle visibly tensed up, he was about to come nearer to the Hat. When Dumbledore stopped him and told him to do nothing about it. Everyone was curious why it took so long for the Hat to sort Alice in a house. But they were clearly amused by the conversation the Hat and Alice had with each other. Then something happened, Alice's eyes turned black and she spaced out. Carlisle tried to go nearer knowing what was wrong, but Dumbledore stopped him again.

-------

The Sorting Hat began to sing a song:

_A new year with new friendships & new experience_

_A year of full surprises_

_An arrival from a dear friend and enemy_

_And above that there is love_

_Love that is unbreakable_

_Love that is so special, that it is not easy to require_

_Wait, danger is upon us…_

_An army of newborns who join the Dark Forces_

_Preparing for battle_

_A woman is seeking revenge_

_A pact is made with a foe_

_A new alliance shall rise from the ground_

_Which is not foreseen…_

The Hat ended the song and Alice came back to senses again. She saw that everyone in the Great Hall including Carlisle were visibly shocked about the song. The Hat cleared his throat.

"Now I know in which house you are going to be in," the Hat said.

"Gryffindor," he called and there was a dreadful silence. Nobody knows what the song was about. Their minds were still processing the news.

But slowly Gryffindor's table began his applause. It was not very cheerful. Alice just smiled weakly and stood up. Alice was trying to figure out what the song meant, she knew it was also related to the previous vision of hers. Carlisle was worried that after this Alice could not be a student here anymore.

Dumbledore was shocked and worried about the warning who was been given by the Sorting Hat. He gathered the staff and had a quick discussion about it. They decided it was a very alarming situation and that Welcoming Feast had to be cancelled.

"Silence!" he yelled. "Due to the current situation, we decided to cancel the Welcoming Feast. So all students please return to your respective dorms and we see you all tomorrow," he said and slowly everybody began to leave the Great Hall.

Hermione stood up she was about to leave and then Professor McGonagall came to her. She told her that she was needed as Gryffindor's prefect and told Ron & Harry to gather all the students and go back to their dorms.

Dumbledore dismissed all the teachers except for Snape & McGonagall and told Alice & Carlisle & Hermione to go to his office.

_Why do I have to come with them. I haven't done __any__thing. It __is__ just plain stupid. Now I have to look after the new girl. How irritating…_

_What the hack happened. I can sense that everyone is concerned, worried and bloody irritated. Especially the girl who is coming with me, somehow I feel something strange __about__ her._

"Carlisle, you know what one line means in the poem," Alice whispered and Carlisle just nodded in agreement.

-------

Once in Dumbledore's office he quickly demanded what happened and he was getting really frustrated about the situation. Alice sensed the feeling and tried to calm him down a little. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Let me first explain a thing about Alice's power. Some of our kind have special powers. Alice has a special power called 'Clairvoyance'," he explained. Everybody turned to face Alice, who quickly jumped to Carlisle's side.

"Clairvoyance is the ability to see in the future, Alice said.

"It's not possible. Clairvoyance is how you call it, but it's called Divination here. It's one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I'm not taking this seriously. It's just a loath of rubbish, Hermione fumed.

"I agree with Miss Granger, divination is very imprecise, so we can't rely on such things," Professor McGonagall said in agreement.

"I can see in the future, either at will or trough visions. I couldn't control them at first, now I can force myself to have visions. It's true that it is imprecise. Some of my visions are subjective, it means that I only can see the future once a decision is made for the future. Some visions are more certain then others, but it depends on the situation. I only can see vampires and humans, although seeing humans are more difficult and less clear, but I can see vampires the best. The more closer or 'attuned' I am to a person, the more clearer I can see them. I guess when I had the hat on me, the vision was seen trough my eyes and had been told by the Sorting Hat." Alice explained and gave Hermione a glare.

_The girl is getting on my nerves now, we just can't rely on her stupid vision. I still don't know what the meaning was of the whole vision. _

"Do you two know what the vision means," Dumbledore asked and took out his wand and pointed at his head and drew some memories out of his head and threw it in the Pensieve. Carlisle & Alice looked strangely at Dumbledore, he just explained the Pensieve was an object used to review memories.

"Yes, we can explain some of the lines of the vision. I think the first few lines are for Alice to figure out, it's a private matter I think. It's possible that Victoria is trying to create an army of newborn vampires. Newborn's are vampires who had been turned recently. They're often blood-thirsty, violent and uncontrollable. Newborn's emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. Newborns are also incredibly strong, much stronger than a regular vampire. As they become older their strength begins to weaken to the strength of a normal vampire. They are very useful when you fight a war. It's a deposable army," Carlisle said and you could hear his anger in his voice.

"Victoria is a vampire who we met 2 years ago. She and her mate James wanted to kill Bella my brother's girlfriend, but Edward stopped James and we killed him together. And now Victoria is seeking revenge," Alice explained and tried to calm everyone's emotions. She still couldn't handle her new power very well.

"One thing we don't know is why are they joining the Dark Forces? And the last few lines we don't understand it yet," Carlisle said who visibly was calmed down a little by Alice.

"It means that they are joining the Dark Lord in a war," Snape smiled.

"Hold it right there, Albus we can't believe such things! We don't know if the vision comes true," McGonagall exclaimed.

"I know Minerva you and I both know that some of the Hat his songs are trying to warn us about nearing danger. I really don't know what to do. Just for the time being, be careful," Dumbledore sighed and set down on his chair.

"Do you know when it's going to happen," Snape asked to Alice.

"I don't know my visions are very blurry lately, so I can't tell you if Victoria already created an army of vampires," Alice sighed in exhaustion.

"Let's call this a day, everyone rest well and I will talk about it later on with you. See you all tomorrow," Dumbledore said and dismissed them all out of his office.

"Miss Granger, could you please look after Miss Cullen and guide her to every lesson and you need to go with her hunting," McGonagall simply stated and turned away to go to her dorm. Snape took his leave also.

-------

_Wh__y__ she isn't seriously? God why do I have to look after the new girl? Damn it I will deal with this problem tomorrow._

"Alice I will take my leave now and go back to Forks. I have to warn Bella & Edward about the danger. So be safe here and don't do anything reckless and above all, just have fun," Carlisle said and he gave Alice a hug and left Hogwarts.

Alice faced Hermione and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek. Hermione was turning beet red by the kiss.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Pleased to meet you," Alice chimed.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm pleased to meet you to," Hermione stammered out.

"Hermione, what a lovely name. Shall we go to our dorms now? I'm very tired and I want to sleep. I assume I share a room with you," Alice asked.

"Yes, you are with some other girls, but I will bring you to the Gryffindor's common room now," Hermione said. Alice quickly took her by her hand and gracefully dragged her to the stairs. Hermione just dragged a long with it.

_What is __this __feeling I'm getting from this strange girl? And why I am so flustered about the kiss on my cheek…_

* * *

Ps: I don't own anything

Please R&R ;)

Hmm.. Let the romance begin ;)_  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Past Revealed

**AN:** I sincerely apologize for the late update. I was busy studying for my final exams and stuff and I had a small writers block, but I'm back now and I'm done with my exams so I have plenty of time to continue this story :).

Okay, I want to clear up one thing up. I wrote that Alice was tired and wanted to sleep. It was a mistake of mine.. Haha I didn't realize that I wrote that sentence down ^^.. Of course Alice doesn't sleep.

Please R & R

Ps: I own nothing

**Chapter 4 – Past Revealed**

After the whole Welcoming Feast drama, they went back to the Gryffindor tower.

Alice was admiring the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione seated herself in a nearby armchair.

"This common room is magnificent, it's so old, but it's very comfortable and different from our house back in Forks," Alice said and seated herself next to Hermione.

"Can I ask you a question, Alice?" Alice looked up and saw there was some insecurity in the girl's eyes.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Alice said and flashed a smile.

"But I'm guessing that you want to know more about my existence as a vampire," Alice's cold hand was reaching for a strain of hair and tucked it back behind Hermione's ear. The brown haired girl backed away at the vampire's touch.

"Oh, sorry," Alice muttered and quickly withdrew her hand.

"It's nothing".

"Uhm… I just-wanted to know - more about your power and…" Hermione struggled to get her words out. Hermione Granger was unable to make out a sentence, someone had to call the Daily Prophet. Alice chuckled and Hermione felt her blood rising to her cheeks.

Alice started to tell her story. She was born around 1901, she remembers nothing about her human life. Alice was kept in an asylum, because she had premonitions, which she developed and trained through the years as a vampire. Due to her premonitions she was kept in a dark cell and that's why she doesn't remember anything about her human life. But she did find out that her name was Mary Alice Brandon. She was changed in 1920 and she woke up alone as a vampire. She was changed by an unknown vampire who probably worked at the asylum, because she was tracked down by a vampire named James.

Alice just smiled, she watched Hermione's emotions crossing her face. The girl was trying to process all the information that she was given; she wondered why Alice told her the whole story. Hermione was inching closer to Alice and rested her hands on Alice's lap. Alice's smile grew wider, she didn't like to tell her whole background to other people.

"So, can I ask you something in return?" Alice asked and Hermione just nodded.

"Why do you want to know me better? When we were in the headmaster's office you clearly didn't like me and you became very offensive against my power," Alice said with a deviously smile.

I – I was just–annoyed about the fact that I had to come along with you guys. I'm a prefect so it's my duty to escort the first years back to the dorms and after that I wanted to read a book, without being bothered by a transfer student," Hermione stammered out.

Alice felt that Hermione was very uncomfortable about it, but she couldn't let this chance go to tease the girl even more.

"So, a book is more important than me? A vampire who is staying in this dorm the entire year?" Alice wondered. Hermione couldn't be redder at that point, she only met this girl this evening and she never have been so flustered in her life.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're not a bad person Alice, I just got a bad first impression of you," Hermione reasoned. "I'm just joking with you," Alice said and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Could please finish your story," Hermione breathed and was trying to calm down her nerves. "Sure thing cutie, what do you want to know more about me," Alice said and winked at Hermione.

"Uh.. tell me—how you met the Cullen family," Hermione stammered out, her face heating up from embarrassment.

Alice resumed her story. She told that at the beginning of her life as a vampire she killed a few humans, but she regretted doing it, so she developed a conscience, which kept her feeding from humans. One day she had a vision of her meeting a southern vampire named Jasper. Alice waited on Jasper in a diner in Philadelphia and together they found the Cullen family and became a part of their coven.

"Who is Jasper? Is he your boyfriend," Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Alice cringed at the word boyfriend and sighed deeply. Hermione regretted saying those words.

"I'm sorry, did I made you upset about it. It's getting late let's go to sleep," Hermione apologized and gave Alice a reassuring smile.

"It's complicated, but I will tell you the whole story another time," Alice smiled back and stroked the girl's face.

"You can go to your bed first and sleep."

"Why aren't you coming with me? Earlier you said that you were tired?" Hermione asked.

"I don't sleep Hermione. I've just said it, because I wanted to get out of the there. I had a feeling that every painting in the hall was watching me, it creeped me out," Alice whined.

Hermione started giggling. "Alice, the portraits here are magical and it's common in the Wizarding world. They can talk to people and they can move into other portraits and didn't you notice that I talked to a portrait to get in the Gryffindor common room," Hermione sniggered.

"Oh, sorry haven't noticed it, but I really want to talk to these portraits," Alice said and her face lit up full of interest.

"Would you like me to show you around the school and explain all the things," Hermione suggested.

"Of course, I would love that. And you need your sleep now, so go to your bed," Alice urged.

Hermione stood up and turned around to face Alice. She hesitated for a moment.

"I was wondering, do you want lay next to me while I sleep. I want to know you better, before I fall asleep," Hermione stammered out, while her cheeks were turning a shade of red.

Alice chuckled. The girl couldn't be more adorable and nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure thing, show me your bed," Alice chimed, she stood up and took the girl's hand. Hermione let Alice to the girl's dormitories.

The two girls were lying in bed and Hermione started to tell her things about her youth and how she found out that she was a witch. They talked like for hours, when Hermione stifled a yawn and laid back on her pillow and drifted into a peaceful slumber. Alice just smiled and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and watched the girl fall asleep.

_This is going to be an interesting school year_…


	6. Chapter 5: Tour

Umm... remember me... I know a VERY LATE UPDATE... Seriously I need to push myself to write. I sincirely apologize for the very belated update. But okay.. Btw Happy Holidays ^^.. and one more thing this chapter isn't beta read.. So sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes in advance.. ~Bye Tish

**Chapter 5 – Tour**

Hermione woke up in the morning with someone leaning against her back. It felt very cold and she shivered at the feeling. She turned around and she was greeted by a beautiful smile of Alice.

"Good morning, Hermione, rise and shine," Alice chanted. Hermione groaned in protest and tried to recall what happened yesterday. She was turning a shade of pink, because every memory of yesterday who were running through her mind.

"What's wrong? Your changing color, are you feeling well?" Alice asked. Hermione tried to recover herself, but she choked in her own saliva. She coughed. "I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me," Hermione muttered.

"Are you sure you're alright. You do not look alright to me," Alice said while stroking Hermione's cheek. Hermione started to get hotter due to Alice's touch.

" Your temperature is rising, are you positive that you are feeling well," Alice asked again.

"I'm perfectly fine! Stop touching me!" Hermione spatted. Alice was taken back by the sudden reaction of the brunette. Hermione saw Alice's reaction and suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. See I'm perfectly fine. I was surprised that we fell asleep while talking. I had a great time last night. I'm not used that someone is waking up next to me," Hermione said it in one breath.

"Relax, just take a deep breath and calm down. There's nothing to be sorry about. I should have known that you aren't are morning person, Alice joked, but you know I don't sleep. So I stayed the whole night watching your face and I've to say it's quite adorable. You talk in your sleep," Alice said in a sing-sang voice.

The color drained from Hermione's face and she turned beet red.

"Are you sure that you're okay, because you paled for a moment back there." Hermione never have been so flustered in he entire life.

"I'm fine, I think I need to use the loo for a moment, excuse me," Hermione made a dash sprint to the loo leaving Alice behind with a small smirk on her face. A few minutes later Hermione came back cleaned and well.

"Are you ready for breakfast", she asked. "I was ready two hours ago and I don't eat food remember I only drink blood.. Human blood," Alice slowly whispered in Hermione's ear. The blood of Hermione rushed to her cheeks and her heart started to beat faster.

"But.. Dumbledore said that you only drink animal blood and not human blood," Hermione stuttered out. Alice just laughed at her. "I'm only joking with you of course I drink animal blood although your blood is really distracting. I have to say you have a very strong scent and I find it mesmerizing," Alice chimed.

Hermione tensed up. "Stop teasing me!" Hermione let out a frustrated shout.

"Awwe… spoilsport you're ruining my fun. You're so fun to tease," Alice said and pouted at Hermione. Hermione couldn't resist Alice's pout.

"Fine, just keep the teasing to when we are alone. If you tease me in public we're so not going to be friends anymore," Hermione said dead seriously.

"Come on don't be like that. I really want to be your friend. I promise I will keep the teasing to a minimum. Okay, let's get the human something to eat before she is going to pass out from the hunger," Alice said and right on cue Hermione's stomach rumbled.

Hermione was slightly embarrassed about the fact that Alice had to hear her stomach rumbling.

The two girls were heading to the Great Hall, on their way a lot boys and girls alike were staring after them and whispering behind their back.

Hermione didn't quite feel comfortable about it and increased her walking speed. Alice obvious used to the stares didn't paid attention to any of them and looped her arm with Hermione's as they quickly walked to the Great Hall.

Once seated at Gryfindor's table everyone became silent, because they saw the vampire seated at their table. Alice flashed a smile to everyone and the people slowly started to resume what they were doing.

Breakfast was real quiet every now and then Alice and Hermione exchanged some words, but that was about it.

"Are you ready for your tour around the castle," Hermione asked and Alice nodded, she took Alice's cold hand and let them out the Great Hall.

Leaving a lot of staring and whispering people behind. Hermione did know what came over her, she just took Alice's hand and she never did it with Ginny or another female friend of hers and not even Harry or Ron. But it felt right to take the vampire's hand.

Hermione let Alice to see Hagrid's house first and then she showed her around Hogwarts grounds. And of course the library it's Hermione's sanctuary in Hogwarts.

She even showed Alice the astronomy tower, which Hermione prefers to avoid, because she doesn't want run into Professor Trilawny.

"I don't know why even bought you up here, I rather not come up where, because I don't want to see a certain professor. As you may know I'm not a big fan of divination and fortune telling. But it's nice here you can see whole Hogwarts ground here," Hermione said and she looked over the view.

" I already know that you don't like divination. Why do you not believe in it? I can show that there is such thing as divination if you like of course. And indeed the view up here is amazing," Alice said and wrapped her arms around the brunette waist. The brunette stiffened at the cold arms wrapped around her, but she relaxed a second later.

"I'm very skeptical about this topic, but I can give a chance to prove that is true. But only one chance, so after that will you never mention this topic again. Otherwise I don't think we can be friends." Hermione finished with a teasing tone. She freed herself out the vampire's grip.

"That is mean of you to say that Hermione. I expected more grace from you Hermione Granger," Alice shot back and tried to grab the girl.

But before Hermione could draw her wand, Alice eyes became blank and a few seconds they returned and stepped aside and Hermione casted a levitation spell on a nearby chair. Hermione's mouth fell open with a loud gasp.

"How did you know that I was going to cast levitation spell on you," Hermione sputtered out.

"I'm physic remember I saw you making that decision although it was a snap decision, but I saw it on time to dodge the attack. Thank god for fast reflexes otherwise I would be levitating in the air," Alice beamed at the girl.

The brunette still looked aghast she couldn't believe that Alice dodged her attack.

"Are you still skeptical about divination?", Alice asked.

"You were just lucky that you have fast reflexes," Hermione huffed still not buying the whole divination stuff.

"You will believe it one day whether you like it or not, because I already saw it in a vision. Could you please show me the rest of the castle before I've to go to class. You know you really have an interesting curriculum," Alice said and she grabbed Hermione's hand again as they left the Astronomy tower.

Okay, review...


	7. Chapter 6: Lessons and a date?

**AN**: **I wanted to publish this chapter earlier, but the stupid exams had to get in the way. I tried to correct this chapter, also known as I'm looking for a beta for this story... Nevertheless the next chapter will be out in February.. As early as possible ^^.. **

0.0

**Chapter 6 – Lessons and a date?**

It couldn't be more perfect to start your new school year with two hours full of torture, also known as Potions. Everybody sat themselves at their potion tables, while Professor Snape walked in the room and told everybody to shut their still was engaged in a conversation with Hermione and didn't notice the teacher already had started his lessons. Hermione tried to shut the vampire girl up, but it didn't seem to work, until Snape approached Alice.

"Miss Cullen, if you haven't noticed it I already started my lesson, so will you just keep your mouth shut until the end of the lesson," Snape sneered to the new girl.

Alice felt the irritation from the Professor, who was coming over to her, so she tried calm him and Snape relaxed a second later. Still it didn't help the Gryffindor's, because Snape still tore 10 points off of their house points. The rest of the class was interesting for Alice, because this subject was different than science what she had learned multiple times through the years in High school. She didn't like the teacher though, she couldn't understand why the teacher was so cruel towards his students, but she shrugged it off.

By the end of the lesson every student felt relieved that the torture was over, even Hermione wanted to pull her hair out. The assignment that Snape gave was a hell to make, but she succeeded on making the potion and earning their lost house points back. During the class, she noticed it that every now and then Alice would look in her direction and she saw that Alice was looking very closely to what she was doing. She became very self-conscious and tried resume her work, but it was hard when you have a beautiful vampire staring at you.

Every time Alice threw Hermione a look, she felt some tingling coming up in her stomach. Hermione never had felt this way and it was confusing her. Why did she feel so comfortable around the vampire who she had known for a day. She tried to push those feeling away and resumed her work. Alice on the other hand was very mesmerized about Hermione for unknown reasons. The girl was too adorable to describe and she was so intelligent. Alice hadn't felt like this before when she first met Jasper and when they found the Cullens and they've lived in peace for years. She was so happy for her brother that he finally found his mate.

The rest of the week was full of lessons which Alice didn't knew anything about. But Hermione tried to explain everything to her which was nice. Throughout the week she learned more things about Hermione and she became friends with Harry and a strange girl named Luna.

"So were done with school for the week, what are we going to do in the weekend? Can we throw a party?" Alice asked in no one particular.

They were in the Great Hall eating lunch.

"A party sounds fun," Ron mumbled out, because he was still eating and choked a second later Alice giggled at the red-boy's action and Ron became really red. Harry tried to patch his best friend up.

"Ronald Weasley, you bloody know well that it's against the rules to throw a party in or dormitories," Hermione scolded who was getting annoyed with Ron's behaviour towards Alice.

The boy couldn't make a full sentence out when he was around Alice and it annoyed Hermione to the max. She didn't know why she felt really annoyed with Ron's behaviour it shouldn't bothered her at all.

"If you want do something fun we can go to Hogsmeade just the two us," Hermione silently suggested. The rest didn't her hear, but Alice had heard her perfectly fine.

"Sure it sounds fun. I'll love to with you to Hogsmeade," Alice said in Hermione's ear. "It's a date then", she added.

Hermione just turned bright red afters Alice declaration. "Uhm.. it's a date then", Hermione mumbled out.

Ron noticed the exchange between them. "So what are your plans for the weekend", he asked. Before Hermione could answer to tell him that it was none of his business.

"We're going to Hogsmeade together," Alice said.

"Oh, that's cool can we join you guys to Hogsmeade", Ron hopefully asked. He wanted to spend more time with the vampire girl. Hermione just shot Ron a dirty look and let out a huge sigh.

"Maybe next time, Hermione invited me to company her to Hogsmeade and I would like her to show me around Hogsmeade nevertheless she showed me around Hogwarts," Alice said with a smile.

"Why can't we join you guys then, we could also show you Hogsmeade," Ron asked again and he didn't see why they couldn't join them. Hermione was about to ready to hex the red-headed boy, but Alice send her a wave of calm.

"Ronald you can't join us, because I have asked Hermione on a date with me. That consists that she have to show me around Hogsmeade. _Just the two of us_," Alice said rather on a cold tone.

Even she was getting annoyed with the boy's behaviour. When she said that she felt a lot of different emotions from everyone. Some of them were surprised, angry and above all embarrassment. Hermione was beet-red and Ron was turning redder any second which passed by.

"What did you just say," Ron asked out loud and drawing a lot of attention from people in the Great Hall.

"I said we're going on a date. Do you have a problem with that", Alice calmly said and send out another wave to the seething boy.

"I can't believe my ears. Hermione's got a date before me. It's ridiculous two woman can't go on a date. It's unnatural," Ron spatted. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't expect Ron to react this way.

"Mate, calm down man, you're drawing a lot of attention to us. It's none of your business that Hermione is going on a date with Alice. Just calm down," Harry tried to reason with Ron. But Ron was having none of it and he continued to glare at Hermione.

Hermione felt her anger to rise up. How dare he to talk about his best friend in that way. Hermione wanted to hex the boy. At that moment Alice became blank and she was having a vision. She had to stop this right now otherwise It would turn into a ugly situation. She tried to send a powerful wave to calm everyone.

"Ronald it doesn't matter what you think about me going on date with Hermione. Are you really that narrow minded," Alice said and with that she dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall and let them to Hogwarts grounds.

"Are you okay," Alice asked after some minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe Ron reacted like a huge bastard to this. You didn't even asked me on a date. I asked you to join me to Hogsmeade. Not the other way around," Hermione sighed. Alice couldn't stand the sad look on Hermione and she grabbed her in a tight hug.

"It will be okay, you just to give him time to calm himself down. So are we still one for the date this weekend," Alice hopefully asked and released the girl.

"Of course we're still on for the weekend. I don't want to run your fun about such trivial matter," Hermione said. She didn't knew what came over her but she pecked Alice on the cheek.

"Uhm, we should head back inside, " Hermione said flustered. Alice just smiled and took Hermione's hand and walked them back inside.

0.0

**Some of you may think I'm moving their relationship to quick, but I assure don't get your hopes up that high ;).. Next chapter the date :O..**


End file.
